Sorry
by parkd
Summary: "Adakah kata yang lebih pantas daripada maaf? Maaf atas keterlambatanku, maaf atas kelalaianku, maaf telah mengingkari janji ku, maaf tidak bisa melindungimu, maaf membuat mu kehilangan nafas mu" /Chanyeol/Kris/OC (Shin Hyeri)
Title : Sorry

Cast : Chanyeol, Kris, OC (Shin Hyeri)

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Bromance

.

.

Maaf typo berserakan

SELAMAT MEMBACA :*

 _Chapter 1_

 _Adakah kata yang lebih pantas daripada maaf? Maaf atas keterlambatanku, maaf atas kelalaianku, maaf telah mengingkari janji ku, maaf tidak bisa melindungimu, maaf membuat mu kehilangan nafas mu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Seoul, 2016

"Kau sedang apa Hyung? Ah, aku merindukanmu. Aku jadi merindukan kau yang suka mengjahiliku padahal dulu itu sangat menyebalkan. Aku disini Hyung, tempat dimana kita memulai semua hubungan ini. Kau ingatkan? Ah …. Tidak! Aku tidak menangis Hyung. Chanyeol? Pria tampan ini menangis? Gila! Mana mungkin hahahahaha…. Aku kan tampan. Lelaki tampan tidak menangis kan Hyung? Iya kan Hyung?"

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

"Hyung jawab aku! Kenapa kau hanya diam Hyung? Ah, kau marah padaku karena aku menangis kan? Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi Hyung. Maafkan aku! Sekarang aku senyum Hyung. Lihat gigi ku yang rata hahahahahha"

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

 _Tes_

"Hyung…."

"Bogoshippo….."

"HYUUUUNGG!"

.

.

.

.

.

SEOUL, 1999

" _Hikss… hiks_ … _huwaaaa_ "

Suara tangisan bocah berumur 7 tahun itu pecah. Memegang lutut yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan agak kental berwarna merah. Semakin banyak cairan keluar, semakin besar suara lengkingan yang memekakan telinga.

"Geuman Yeol-ah! Hanya luka kecil dan kau menangis keras seperti itu" bentak bocah yang lebih tua 2 tahun daripadanya.

"Sakit Hyung …" rengek Chanyeol.

.

.

 _Chanyeol dan Kris adalah dua sahabat yang tidak bisa dipisahkan. Ya, setidaknya untuk masa ini bisa dibilang mereka sangat lengket. Semenjak kepindahan Kris kesebelah rumah Chanyeol dua tahun yang lalu, keseharian Chanyeol berubah karena sudah ada teman yang menemaninya._

 _Awal dari perkenalan mereka adalah ketika ibu Chanyeol meminta Chanyeol untung mengantarkan kue beras sebagai menyambutan sebagai tentangga baru. Dan kebetulan ketika Chanyeol mengantarkannya, Kris lah yang menerimanya._

 _Kris adalah anak tipe yang pendiam, tidak banyak tingkah. Sama sekali berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang selalu bersemangat dan ceria atas segala aksi yang dilakukannya. Chanyeol semakin hari semakin gencar mendekati Kris, hingga akhirnya hati beku Kris luluh pada ketulusan Chanyeol untuk berteman dengannya ketika Chanyeol memeluknya dan member ketenangan. Kris yang tidak mengerti mengapa orang tua nya saling berteriak satu sama lain didalam rumah membuat Kris tidak tahan menahan air matanya dan berlari kencang keluar rumah._

 _Chanyeol yang sedang bermain dihalaman depan rumahnya melihat Kris dengan kondisi yang tampak menyedihkan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol menyusul Kris._

 _Kris berhenti ditaman dekat rumah mereka. Duduk diayunan sendiri sambil menangis tercekat. Chanyeol dengan berat hati tetap melangkah dan duduk disebelah ayunan yang diduduki Kris._

" _Hyung, gwenchana?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Kris masih setia menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. Isak tangis Kris membuat hati Chanyeol juga ikut sedih._

 _Melihat Kris yang tidak merespon apapun, Chanyeol turun dari ayunannya lalu memeluk erat Kris yang menambah frekuensi tangisannya. Chanyeol juga menepuk pelan punggung Kris, berharap Kris bisa tenang._

 _Hal sepele memang, namun semenjak kejadian itu Kris mulai perlahan-lahan membuka diri terhadap Chanyeol dan menjadikan Chanyeol teman sehidup sematinya dan pasti akan ia lindungi._

.

.

"Masih mau menangis? Kalau iya aku tinggal. Aku lelah menghadapi laki-laki payah seperti mu" ucap Kris tegas sambil mengambil papan skateboard nya dan beranjak pergi.

"Aniii, hyung! Hajimaaa!"

"Kalau tidak mau ku tinggal berhenti merengek Chanyeol!"

"Ne hyung. Chanyeol berdiri sekarang" dengan sigap walaupun masih terdengar rintihan kecil akibat luka tadi, Chanyeol berdiri agar hyung kesayangannya ini tidak marah padanya.

Kris terkekeh melihat adiknya ini. Semua perkataan Kris selalu diikutinya dan dipatuhinya. Chanyeol seperti anak anjing ketika berada didekat Kris, dan Kris suka menggoda Chanyeol seperti sekarang ini. Namun dibalik kejahilannya, Kris sangatlah sayang kepada adiknya ini.

"Ayo pulang dan kita bersihkan luka di lututmu, setelah itu kita makan. Kau lapar kan?" tanya Kris membopong lengan Chanyeol agar tidak sulit untuk berjalan.

"Kajjaa hyung!"

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" sorak Kris membuka pintu rumahnya. "Hari ini kita makan apa bu?"

"Oppa! Kau yang makan es krim coklat ku?" suara melengking itu mengedar kencang. "Eh, Chanyeol-ah, kau kenapa? Kaki mu sakit?" tanya perempuan ini lagi.

"Dia terjatuh saat main skateboard. Dan satu lagi, aku tidak memakan eskrim coklatmu" jawab Kris dingin.

"Kau ya Chanyeol?" tuduh perempuan ini lagi

"Kenapa aku? Kaki ku kesakitan dan kau menuduhku? Wah perempuan kejam" balas Chanyeol yang tak terima dengan tuduhan asal.

"Sudah anak-anak. Chanyeol Kris mandilah. Ibu akan menyiapakan makan" intrupsi Ibu melerai pertengkaran para bocah yang tiap hari memekakan telinganya. "Shin Hyeri!, bantu ibu menyiapkan makanan!"

Shin Hyeri adalah adik dari Kris. Hyeri juga mengenal Chanyeol, tapi bisa dibilang hubungan mereka tidaklah seakrab yang disangka. Mereka berdua bak kucing dan anjing. Hyeri yang selalu marah dengan godaan yang Chanyeol berikan membuat mereka tidaklah cocok satu sama lain. Chanyeol lebih menjadi pendiam ketika berhadapan dengan Hyeri, entahlah karena apa.

Hyeri terkadang melontarkan pikiran-pikiran negatif kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak tahu aturan, selalu santai dan menganggap ini adalah rumahnya sendiri. Ditambah dengan ketidakcocokan diantara mereka yang selalu menghasilkan pertengkaran kecil. Tapi Hyeri tidak bisa mengomentar banyak karena Ayah dan Ibu nya sangat senang dengan keberadaan Chanyeol dirumah ini.

.

.

.

.

.

SEOUL, 2016

Matahari sebentar lagi ingin bersembunyi dari kejamnya dunia ini, meninggalkan langit agar sang bulan dapat merasakan juga bagaimana kekejaman. Seorang pria berjalan gontai, kembali meratapi kenangan pahit yang sudah menghantui hampir setengah hidupnya. Kembali ia rindu akan sosok yang ia banggakan, ia sayangi, ia lindungi. ' _Lindungi'_ batin Chanyeol kembali bertarung dengan otaknya. Persetan dengan melindungi. Chanyeol membenci dirinya sendiri

Menikmati senja yang mencekam ini, Chanyeol melihat sosok mungil disebrang jalan menunggu lampu merah menyala. _"Ah, aku merindukanmu"_ Chanyeol tersenyum tipis berharap jika pertemuan ini tak seperti pertemuan dengan perempuan ini tidak seperti yang dulu dulu.

Dengan gaun _one-pieced_ yang digunakan, perempuan itu menyebrangi jalan tepat pada arah dimana Chanyeol berada. Menengadahkan kepala kesebrang membuatnya berhenti ditengah jalan, terkejut akan siapa yang dilihatnya. Sosok lelaki jangkung yang jika bertemu akan menyayat hatinya, ya perempuan ini membenci Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih menatap sendu kea rah perempuan itu, namun fakta mengatakan bahwa pertemuan kali ini akan sama dengan pertemuan sebelumnya. Perempuan cantik itu berhenti melangkah dan diam membeku diantara beberapa orang berlari untuk menyebrang, alih-alih agar tepat waktu supaya lampu itu tak berubah menjadi hijau kembali.

"Hyeri-ah…" senyum Chanyeol dari kejauhan

Tak kunjung mendekat, Chanyeol mulai memperhatikan lampu lalu lintas yang sudah beralih menjadi warna kuning. Muka Chanyeol sontak cemas karena Hyeri, tetap setia bertapak di tengah jalan.

"Hyeri-ah! Ayo cepat!" teriak Chanyeol

"Tidak…. Tidak….. Pergi" batin Hyeri sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chanyeol berlari sekuat tenaga menuju Hyeri dan menarik tangan perempuan tersebut.

TIIINNNNN TIIINNN!

Suara klakson mobil pengendara mengudara sangat kencang, pertanda marah karena masih saja ada pejalan kakinya yang menyebrang padahal lampu sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau.

"YA! Kau bodoh ha?! bentak Chanyeol yang berhasil membawa Hyeri ke pinggir jalan.

Mata tajam diperlihatkan oleh Hyeri. Mencoba menepis tangan Chanyeol agar bisa cepat pergi dari hadapan. Bungkam adalah jawaban Hyeri terhadap bentakan Chanyeol, daripada emosi yang tidak terkontrol dan akan membuatnya semakin membenci lelaki ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Astaga Hyeri, kau membuat jantungku lepas"

"…"

"Jangan hanya diam, aku berbicara padamu"

"….."

"Jawab aku, kau tak apa kan?"

"….."

"Hyeri-ah" lirih Chanyeol memohon

"Peduli apa kau? Kenapa kau harus muncul lagi ha?! Apa tidak cukup penderitaan yang kau berikan? Sudah kukatakan berapa kali, JANGAN PERNAH MUNCUL DI HADAPANKU PEMBUNUH!" teriak Hyeri frutasi. Tetes demi tetes air mata Hyeri keluar dari sarangnya. Hyeri tidak dapat menahan emosinya. Terlalu pedih, terlalu sakit, Chanyeol sangat banyak menggoreskan luka di hatinya.

Sedangkan yang dibentak hanya bisa diam sambil mendudukan kepalanya. Ucapan tajam Hyeri sangat menusuk di hatinya. _'Pembunuh'_ kata-kata itu selalu terlontar dari mulut kecil itu. Perasaan bersalah ini tidak akan pernah menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Hyeri-ah" Chanyeol berlutut didepan Hyeri sambil mengusap punggung tangan Hyeri. "Apapun akan aku lakukan demi menebus kesalahanku, perasaan bersalah ini selalu menghantuiku. Ku mohon, tolong aku. Bagaimana cara menghapusnya Hyeri-ah. Katakana apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Hyeri mendongakkan kepalanya, menahan tetesan air matanya untuk tidak menangis terisak. Hyeri bingung, perasaan marah sangat memenuhi dirinya namun ketika melihat Chanyeol seperti orang tidak berdaya seperti ini membuatnya sedikit luluh. Dia juga tidak tahu apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan.

"Pergi Chanyeol….."

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Hyeri

"Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku, aku muak melihat mu. Aku mohon" lirih Hyeri.

Chanyeol tersenyum lirih mendengar permintaan Hyeri. Kembali berdiri dan menatap kedua mata perempuan yang sangat ia sayangi beberapa tahun perkenalan mereka. Menjauh. Hal mustahil yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Tidak Ri-ah, tidak akan. Aku sudah berjanji ibu dan Kris Hyung untuk menjagamu. Dan takkan pernah ku ingkari lagi" ucap Chanyeol lembut.

"Janji? Kau masih bisa berkata tidak mengingkar janji? Kau bercanda? Kembalikan Kris dan kau akan dapatkan maaf dariku! Sebelum kau bisa melakukannya, jangan pernah menampakkan mukamu dihadapanku dan ibuku! Brengsek!"

 _Plaak!_

Ucapan tajam yang terungakap dari mulut Hyeri berakhir dengan tamparan keras di pipi Chanyeol. Berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan terisak. Ada hal yang bertarung didalam hatinya, disatu sisi ia merasa puas bisa menyadarkan Chanyeol atas apa yang diperbuatnya, namun disisi lain hatinya juga merasa sakit akibat kata-kata yang diucapkannya sendiri.

.

.

Ditempat yang berbeda, Chanyeol meratapi kembali kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut adik Kris. Sebegitu hitamkah hati Hyeri untuk memaafkan Chanyeol? Tidak adakah terlirik ketulusan yang sudah Chanyeol berikan? Bagaimana cara untuk mengembalikan Kris? Air mata Chanyeol kembali membasahi pipinya.

"Hyung, bantu aku…. "

"Maafkan aku Hyung…."

tbc

.

.

Cerita abal-abal kedua he he he, dibuat khusus untuk Ika Eonni:* (maaf kalo jelek ya kak, mudah-mudahan suka *saranghae*)

.

.

Thanks readernim udah mau baca cerita kedua ini. Tinggalkan jejak ya biar semangat nulisnya hehe^^

Gomawo, mianhe, saranghae 3


End file.
